When Reality Takes a Whole New Meaning
by Chaos Knight
Summary: 07 Movieverse. The arrival of more Autobots brings up the question on everyone's mind. Where are they all going to stay? As thats being solved the Decepticons are plotting their next move.


Transformers 07 based. A combination of what happened in the novelization, comic, game, and movie. Yes an OC is used she is mine and no one elses, and no there shall be no pairings. More bots and cons will eventually appear. Read and Review.

ooOOoo When Reality Takes a Whole New Meaning ooOOoo

Maya sighed turning up the volumn on her iPod to tune out the sound of the airplane engines. Beside her was her father, who of which was currently working on something on his laptop. She couldn't help but to sigh again looking out the window. Her father was a general with the Air Force, he was just transfered from Germany and was assigned to Nellis AFB on a new assignment. Because of his high ranking status and his job with civilian relations with the Air Force, he was always being moved from one base to another and according to her father this time they'll be there longer then the usual 6 months. 

Everything of theirs was already at their new home in a small town called Tranquility. After the world wide communications blackout eveyone was on edge wondering what exactly happened to have all phone lines, cell phones, etc to just plain go dead all at once. Pushing those thoughts aside, Maya changed songs. The day after tomorrow she'll be starting school at Tranquility high school. Due to all the school hopping she've done in the past 8 years she'd be starting up mid way through her junior year. At the ripe old age of 20 she would easily be the oldest in the class of 230. Head against the window she let out another heavy sigh, thinking, 'Well, here we go again... Same old, same old... It's nothing new.'

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Miles took up residence at a table in the corner of the lunch room with the days lunch, Macaroni Surprise. Of course the only surprise in Sam's eyes was the fact that it wasn't moving across the tray. The previous weeks events were now just memories to Sam as he adjusted. The guys over at Sector 7 before it was disbanded pulled some strings so Bumblebee could stay with him. Needless to say it involved the guys of 'Pimp My Ride'. Ironhide went with Captain Lennox back to his farm while Ratchet somehow became some state park forest rangers vehicle. The ranger of course had no clue that the SUV he was driving was a robot in disguise and that much suited the medic just fine. What Optimus Prime was up to most of the time, Sam wasn't sure but Bumblebee reassured him that Optimus is about amongst the populace, learning more of the people he was now living amongnst. Sam had to grin to himself just a bit. "Wonder what Bumblebee is up to..." The said yellow 08 Camaro sat patiently in the school parking waiting for Sam and Mikela to finish with classes for the day.

"Dude... Dude!" Miles exclaimed waving a hand in front of Sam's face. "Earth to Sam! Seriously are the fumes from this crap they call food taking full effect?"

Sam sat upright. "Sorry, I guessed I dozed off for a bit." He said sheepishly.

Miles inclined his head behind Sam, "Hey man, check it out. It's that new transfer girl."

Sam turned around in his seat to gaze at the said girl. Walking out from the lunch line came Maya. Shoulder length light brown hair with dark blue streaks was pushed behind her ears by a set of head phones. Icy blue eyes stared straight ahead, ignoring everyone around her. She wore beige khaki capris pants with a black T-shirt bearing a crimson red chinese dragon. Tied around her waist was a black hoodie bearing the Ford Mustang emblem and hanging across her shoulders was a black messanger bag.

"Dude I heard that her dad's a general with the military and they recently moved here from Germany." Miles explained as the two watched as she made her way to an empty table.

"I haven't a clue." Sam shrugged. "This is the first time I've seen her. We have any clue how old she is? I mean she looks to be at least 2 years older then me."

It was Miles turn to shurg. "I think I heard one of the girls say she's like 18 or 19."

Sam 'hmmed'. "I wonder what she's doing here." He then said mostly to himself, though he was quickly shaken out of those thoughts as the bell rang letting them know the lunch period was over. "GAH! Damnit! And I didn't even get to eat!" He exclaimed loudly rushing out of the lunch room to get to his next class.

oooooOOOOooooo

The rest of the school day went without a hitch. As soon as the last bell rung for the day Sam found Mikela and made their way outside to Bumblebee. The Camaro unlocked and opened his doors as the 2 approached. Bumblebee was parked on the far side of the school parking lot. He usually sat by himself but today was different. Sitting beside him 2 parking spaces away to the left was a sleek black imported sports car of sorts. 

Sam gaped at the glossy sheen it was giving off. "...Woah..."

"Oh my... It's a Koenigsegg CCX!" Mikela left Sam's side and approached the slick car.

Sam went up to Bumblebee who's doors were open and waiting for them. "Wonder who's car is that?"

"No clue but this is one sweet car." She said walking circles around it. "Koenigsegg is an independently runned company out of Sweden. Someone had to pay and arm and a leg to get it here."

"Actually the Air Force flew it over for us." came a new voice. 

Sam and Mikela turned to see Maya standing a few feet away, sunglasses covering her chillingly blue eyes, and car keys in hand.

"This is your car?" Sam asked as he stepped around Bumblebee.

She nodded pressing the unlock bottom on her key. "The Camaro yours?" Maya then asked.

"Ye-yeah." Sam stammered slightly.

"Nice ride, take good care of it." she then slid behind the wheel and into the lush leather seats. Closing the door Sam and Mikela couldn't see through the highly tinted windows as she started the ignition, switched gear, and pulled away with the engine roaring to show the horse power behind it.

"That's that new tranfer right?" came Sam after a couple seconds.

"Yeah, her name's Maya Evans. Her dad's a general with the Air Force, they just moved here from Ramstein Germany, I think I heard her say to a teacher that her dad tranfered to Nellis Air Force Base." Mikela explained standing beside Sam again.

"She seems... Whats the word for it?" Sam started.

"Indifferent? Lonely? Quiet?" Mikela offered. 

"Yeah, how'd you figure?"

"She's in my PE class. Very athletic, but very quiet. Not a talker."

Bumblebee rolled forward and bumped gently into the back of Sam's legs.

"Okay, okay! I get the hint." He turned to Mikela. "I think he's jealous that we were swooning over her car..." He whispered and receieved another bump behind the knees. He laughed again, "Alright! We're going." 


End file.
